Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.6 \times -\dfrac{85}{100} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.6 = \dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ $ -\dfrac{85}{100} = -\dfrac{17}{20} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{17}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{17}{20} } = \dfrac{3 \times -17 } {5 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{17}{20} } = -\dfrac{51}{100} $